


Hope in a Hoodie

by Aeruthin



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Hope being cute, Kid Hope Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29261358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin
Summary: Hope Mikaelson with a wolf-themed hoodie and a vampire-themed shirt
Relationships: Hayley Marshall & Hope Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Mikaelson Family
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Hope in a Hoodie

Hope in a Hoodie


End file.
